Save Us
by always think outside the box
Summary: Bella and her younger sister Jaymie are being abused by their step-father Phil. there real father is dead and they have nowhere else to go, until. their friends start to notice things. summary suck, but don't they always?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ I know I already have 3 stories on the go so I probably won't update this for a little while but i've had this chapter in my head and it's blocking all ideas for my other stories so I had to get it out of my system. Please review it if you read it and tell whether or not you want me to continue it In the future. I know there are a lot of twilight bella abuse stories out there and they're all the same blah blah blah, but seriously, I literally just had to write it so that I could clear my head and make room for ideas on my other fan fictions. Also I just have to clear this up: Renesmee and Jaymie-lea are both freshmen in high school, Alice Edward and Bella are juniors, Rosalie and Jasper are seniors and Emmett is a year older then Rose and Jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer, although Jaymie-lea is all mine :)**

Chapter one: Bella POV

I sat alone on my bed, my door locked. Tears stained my cheeks and I was curled in a ball, my face buried in my knees. "ISABELLA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!...DO NOT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" I stayed exactly where I was scared stiff. Phil was home. Stupid, stupid girl. I was so busy crying and feeling sorry for myself that I hadn't heard his car pull into the gravel driveway. "ISABELLA!"

I could hear his feet stamping on the stairs, he reached the top and I sat rigid as I heard his big boots clomping down the hallway to my room. He stopped outside and I flinched when his fist connected with my door rather loudly. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO LOCK IT YOU DISOBEDIENT RETARD? THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD! OPEN IT!" the tears flowed silently down my cheeks as I got up to open the door.

I knew that if I didn't then he would just break it down like he did to my bathroom door which still hung off its hinges. I knew if he had to break in then it would just make him more angry and then he would be twice as bad. He was drunk and cross already, I didn't need to make him worse.

As soon as the key was turned the door flew open knocking me on my ass and revealed a livid looking Phil. I heard my mother's car pull into the drive. She was back from picking up Jaymie-lea from school. Jaymie must have heard Phil screaming because I heard her little feet run up the stairs to try and rescue me. I knew that there was no point in even responding to him, or hoping that she could stop him because he was huge, and she was even smaller than me. It would just result in the both of us getting hurt. I heard her bedroom door slam and her sobs carried through our adjoining bathroom.

Phil lunged at me and grabbed my hair then pulled me to my feet. As soon as I was stable he let go and grabbed my left arm. "get ready for me bitch, you have 10 minutes." I shook my head, eyes wide and terrified. I refused to degrade myself in such a way ever again, not after last time.

"You will do as you are told slut or your precious little whore of a sister will get it instead. Do you understand me?" I nodded and started to undo my shirt. The tears that had stopped just seconds before, started up again, streaming down my face like there was no tomorrow. I don't care what he did to me as long as I could protect Jaymie-lea as much as possible. He went to my door and relocked it then walked over to the wardrobe to take out the belts and rope and various other tools he used for his torture.

"Hurry up! I don't got all day retard!" I removed my shoes, socks and pants leaving me in just my underwear. The tent in the front of his pants made me want to vomit as he ordered me to get on the bed. MY bed. I was too scared to move, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He stormed over, grabbed my arm and threw me. It hurt like hell and I knew there would be a new bruise there tomorrow. He tied me to the bed with the rope then lifted the arm holding the belt above his head. I knew what was coming, I wasn't stupid. I tried to move out of the way but with the ropes tying me down, I couldn't move an inch.

He brought the buckle end down across my stomach. Once, twice, three, four, five times. I screamed. He smiled and carried on, moving to the thighs of my spread-eagled legs. He gradually worked his way up to where my legs were joined. I was in too much pain to notice what he was doing until the belt came down there. I was glad he had kept my panties on for this, otherwise I think I would have been ripped apart. I screeched and cried,

"MOM, MOM, HELP ME!" I felt pathetic crying like I did but this was the first time he had hit me there and it stung like a bitch. "SHUT UP ISABELLA!" his tone was warning, "i could easily leave you here like this and go find Jaymie." I may have been in immense pain but I would not put my little sister through this 2 nights in a row. He had his way with her yesterday when I was in detention for skipping school. It wasn't my fault! I hurt so much I couldn't move but when they rang home to check on me Phil told me that he had dropped me off with my sister that morning. Bastard. I will never understand what mom sees in him.

Charlie was so much better from what I remember. They split when I was 7 and Jaymie was 5 . mom was having an affair with Phil. She got custody of us because Charlie worked stupid hours with the police force and they said he couldn't do that and look after 2 kids. He was a detective in Pheonix, Arizona. Phil didn't want to be too close to him so we moved to Forks Washington.

I was brought from my memories by another belt lash on my already tender stomach and shouting coming from behind the door. "PHIL STOP...PLEASE! DON'T PHIL! DAMNIT OPEN THE DOOR! BELLA IT WILL BE ALRIGHT, JUST HANG IN THERE, I'LL GET MOM TO SORT YOU OUT WHEN HE'S DONE OK? JUST WAIT TILL THE FUCKER FINISHES! GO TO A HAPPY PLACE BELLA, PRETEND HE ISN'T EVEN THERE! IT'S WHAT I DO"

I closed my eyes and listened to the wise words of my little sister and tried to find a happy memory only to be brought back to reality by Phil slapping my face. Great a bruise that everybody will be able to see and i'll have to make up an excuse for. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ISABELLA!" I stared at him, pure hatred in my eyes as he climbed on top of me and grabbed onto my small breasts. I gasped in pain but he just smiled and started to squeeze them roughly, they were going to bruise as well, I just knew it.

He was brutal. I screamed and cried out for him to stop. The blood from his forced entry acted as a kind of lubricant after a while. It didn't last for extremely long today. A little over 10 minutes because whipping me with the belt had aroused him so much. He released himself inside me and when he finished he left me tied to my bed. I heard him go into Jaymie's room and scream some shit to her and slap her around a bit.

Mom came in my room to help clean my new wounds then untie me. "oh Bella. I wish you girls would just learn to do as you are told, then he wouldn't get so cross all the time. It hurts me to have to watch him do this to you." I choked back a sob. "Then leave him, or better yet, send us to live with Charlie, our care isn't a problem any more because we're both in high school. None of this would happen if we lived with him." This time it was mom who had to stop herself from crying. She looked almost guilty.

"Bella honey. I realise I should have told you this sooner, but your father, Charlie, died in a drug bust nearly 2 years ago now. I didn't want to upset you when you had just started high school and you were feeling the pressure of making friends so I kept quiet. I also didn't want you to leave. I knew if you went to the funeral then there was no way that you would come back here and I need you." I was cursing her in my head. She was so selfish, not telling me of his death so that I wouldn't leave her here. I had heard people talking about a cop who died honourably in the line of duty, protecting someone else's life. When his letters stopped at the same sort of time that the gossip started, I think I knew. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was gone. I made up excuses for him, work, a new woman, but I realised he was the dead cop.

"you didn't tell me. He's our dad, we should've been at his funeral. I really want to say that I understand why you did this, but I just can't. It wouldn't have made the slightest bit of difference when we never saw him anyway. You were just being selfish!" I heard her sob and immediately felt bad for what I had said. "Mom I'm sorry. I'm in pain and my head is throbbing so I can't think straight. You know I don't mean any of that. I'm just glad you've told me now. Please don't be upset, I can't stand to see you cry."

She stroked my cheek and then pulled the covers over me and left the room. The last thing I remember was Jaymie coming into my room with tear stained cheeks and climbing in my bed next to me. Then the blackness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jaymie's POV

She looked terrible but I knew if I didn't wake her for school then she would get in trouble for skipping and then she would be chucked out. And I really need a lift 'cos there's no way in hell I'm asking Phil. "Bells...get up...you need to shower and then take us to school...Bells?...Bella?...BELLA!"

"Get lost Jay. I'm sleeping here." I knew what I was about to do was mean but I needed her in school. "Bella if you don't get up then I'll have to ask mom for a lift to school and you'll be left here all day, with Phil." she was out of bed and in the shower faster than a bullet from a gun. I went to get myself ready. I would need a lot of cover up today because of the bruises on my neck and face. But I wasn't complaining cause I knew Bella would need more.

When we were finally ready, we looked almost identical except I was shorter and had blue eyes. We wore big baggy hoodies, jeans and converse. We were the quiet kids that kept to ourselves but still always managed to get into trouble at school. Don't get me wrong both of us were A grade students, but we also both got in major trouble for skipping school. We couldn't help it! If Phil was in a bad mood and drunk (which happened quite often) then we probably wouldn't be able to move the next day.

The car ride was silent. We both liked the quiet. When we got to school, someone was parked in our space. A bright red BMW and next to it was a silver Volvo. Neither of these cars had ever been in the lot before and I couldn't help but stare at the flashy red car as we pulled in on the other side of it. The whole parking lot was deserted which meant we were late and we would have to go in through the office because the student doors get locked as soon as lessons start. Great we were definitely going to get caught.

"Right. Jay, try to be as quiet as possible and if we get caught absolutely NO answering back or sarcasm OK? We're going to walk behind that group of people at the desk so Mrs. Cope doesn't see us." we tried to be quiet and we were just about to go through the door when,

"Ah, so the Swans decided they could actually make it today! Isabella, Jaymie-Lee, my office now please." we both huffed and sighed as we trudged back past the people in the crowded lobby and over to principal Denali's office. He turned and spoke to the visitors "I'm sorry, this will only take a minute. Isabella inside, you sit down and wait here! I mean it Jaymie-Lee, no running off." I crossed my fingers behind my back and nodded.

I heard a giggle behind me and turned around. There were 6 beautiful people there, one of them looked around my age. She walked up to me. Her hair was a funny bronze/brown colour and reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a very pale green colour and she was wearing designer clothes, they all were.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee. But everyone calls me Ness." I stuck out my hand, "Jaymie-Lee, most people call me Jaymie." she knocked my hand out of the way and grabbed me in a tight hug. I winced and a tall boy with the same hair came forward and pried her off me.

"Ness calm down. You scared the poor girl. Are you OK?" I didn't like men. Men were dangerous. Men could hit me or punch me or do horrible things to me and I couldn't stop them because they were bigger than me. I felt my eyes go wide and I just stood there looking at him. I must have looked like such an idiot.

"Jaymie...Jay?...JAYMIE!" I was pulled from my thoughts by Bella standing next to me looking worried. I could tell by the look on her face that she was just as uncomfortable as me. "Hey YOU! What did you do?" the boy looked from me to Bella whilst all the others kept staring at me with their worried expressions. "I-ijust. My sister hugged her a little too hard and she winced so I pulled her off and asked if she was OK. I honestly didn't mean to scare her, I'm so sorry." Bella visibly tensed as he took a step closer, hand raised. She took my arm and pulled me outside. "I cleared us. We're OK. Let's get to lesson hey? Sorry guys but we're already late and don't want to get into any more trouble." she shot them a fake smile as she shut the door.

"Bella I'm so sorry. Now even the new kids are going to think we're weird. I didn't mean to, I just, he came too close and I freaked." she pulled me in for a hug and wiped my eyes. "It's OK Jay. Just go to lesson and I'll see you at lunch yeah?" I nodded and headed off to English. I didn't get into any more trouble.

I saw Bella sat at our table in the back corner of the lunch room with our bottles of water in front of her. I sat down and looked into her face. Her eyes were red from crying and her tears had started to wipe off the cover up so I handed her mine and a mirror quickly. "Bella, what's wrong?" she looked at me and smiled. "I-uh- I got a detention. Phil took my calculus sheet and I couldn't do the homework and then add on the fact that I was late to the lesson, my teacher told me I had to stay until 4:00 instead of 3:00 tonight. Please, don't go h-"

"do you guys mind if we sit here?" I turned to see the kids from this morning in the office. "Um sure. Bella and I will be gone soon so don't worry about it." the small black haired pixie stepped forward, "don't be silly, we don't want you to go, we wanna sit _with_ you." she smiled and sat down next to Bella.

"Bella. Can I use your calculus notes to help me catch up?" Bella nodded and handed her the binder. "Here Alice." Bella knew them? I looked at my sister pointedly. "Oh sorry, errrm Jaymie this is Alice and Edward." she introduced me pointing to pixie and the boy who had helped me this morning. Alice continued where she had left off, telling me who all the others were.

"That's Emmett my big brother" The muscle man at the end of the table looked up and waved. He had the same dark hair and pale blue eyes as Alice. "This is Ness, Edward's sister whom you've already met and finally you have the twins, Rosalie and Jasper." she pointed to two beautiful people at the table. Both had dark blond hair and blue eyes so dark they bordered on violet. You could tell that they were related.

Jasper looked back down at his food but Rosalie frowned like she was trying to work something out. She looked at the half full water bottle in front of me then back at me. "What've you got for lunch?" I blinked a few times then noticed all of them look at me and Bella. I looked at the table leaving Bella to answer for us both. "We're not really lunch people." I looked at Rosalie and she frowned again. She took her piece of pizza and ripped it in half, gave half to me and did the same to Emmett's pizza and put half of it in front of Bella. They all looked at us.

Bella coughed, "Thank you but, we can't accept this. It's yours." Rosalie smiled at her, "Well tough because I'm not having it back. And I'll be offended if you don't eat it. You have to eat something." her smile widened when I picked it up and took the tiniest bite possible. I was about to take another when I felt a foot connect with my shin under the table and Bella frowned at me. I understood that look. Phil would know and we were only allowed to eat what he gave us and usually that wasn't much. If he found out I would be in really, really big trouble. I put the pizza down. "It's really nice of you Rosalie but I can't. I have gym next and we're doing track, If I run on a full stomach then I'll be sick." she looked confused but then smiled at me and carried on eating her half of the pizza.

"Hey Jaymie? Did you say you had gym next? Ness does too would you mind taking her?" SHIT! If I had gym with her then it meant I couldn't skip like I usually did. I was about to say I had to see another teacher first and I was going to be late so I couldn't take her but Bella saw the worry on my face and answered before me. "She would love to!" I gave her the worst glare I could and stood up to leave. Ness followed me down the corridor to the sports room. I walked through the doors and headed straight for the bleachers planning on lying about some kind of injury that would get me out of track. "Oh no you don't Swan. You are taking part." I hate gym teachers. "I haven't seen you for months, you are running with everyone else. Get your butt into the changing rooms now." I huffed and headed to the girls locker rooms. I went to the far corner, opened my locker and pulled out my gym clothes. Ness came and stood next to me. Seriously did she have NO respect for personal space? I was getting uncomfortable at her closeness. I pulled of my jeans and put on my gym shorts. This is just fantastic. I had lost weight since last time I did gym and my shorts were too big for me. "Fucking hell" I muttered to myself, thank-god no one heard me.

Now came the hard bit. Trying to change my top without anyone seeing the hand and foot shaped bruises or the scars. Ah hell!i pulled off my sweater and tank top all at once and Ness stared, along with a couple of other girls. She was just tying her shoes, "Oh my God Jaymie! What the Hell happened to you?" I pretended to ignore her and carried on changing then left.

The rest of my day went smoothly, and after gym I changed in the toilet. Ness obviously sensed my reluctance to talk about the bruises and she didn't ask again.

My last class of the day was Art. It was my favourite lesson because I could just sit silently and draw and not even the teacher would bother me. Needless to say that art always seemed to pass really quickly. Ness was in my Art class but she sat in front of me as if she understood that I wanted space. The bell rang whilst I was still only half way through my picture. I walked out to Bella's truck and sat on the trailer. She was saying something about detention earlier before Rosalie and the others sat with us. I reached into my red backpack for my sketch pad and started to finish my drawing.

After about 10 minutes, I could feel someone staring at me. Without even looking up I said, "Why don't you take a picture, it might last longer!" I felt the truck move as they came and sat next to me. I quickly covered my drawing and looked into the same pale green eyes that had studied me all through gym. "Are you OK Jaymie? I mean all those bruises look really painful and being that skinny really isn't healthy. What do you weigh, like, 30 pounds!" I just stared at her. I'm a really bad liar. My eyes always give me away and Bella blushes so if anyone ever confronts us we usually ignore them. But ignoring them is kind of hard when they're sat next to you staring at you, waiting for an answer. I felt the truck move again and turned to see Rosalie sat the other side of me. I was trapped. "How come you're still here Jaymie?" I looked at her.

" I could ask you the same thing Rosalie." she smiled, "You could but I asked first." I looked at the floor. "Bella has a detention and she's my ride so I'm waiting for her to come out." She looked at me her head leaning to the right. "Why don't you let me give you a ride. Alice Jasper and Ness will go in Edwards car so I have plenty of space." my eyes widened. NO WAY could I accept. Mom wouldn't be home till 5:00 and Bella would be in detention for another 45 minutes. I would be left alone with Phil. I shuddered at the thought. "errrrm thanks but no thanks. I'll wait, Bella will worry otherwise and I would just be at home alone anyway." she was suspicious. I could see in her eyes that she suspected something was wrong with us and she didn't want to leave me here alone. But she had no choice. They got off the truck, waved and left. I carried on drawing until Bella came.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Story Obsessed, my only reviewer :) hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but jaymie is all mine :)**

Chapter 3 RPOV

I hate this. I miss my friends, okay Jessica and Lauren weren't really friends. They just followed me around like lost sheep but still! They won't any more! I miss my real dad. Granted I never actually visited him but now I don't even have the choice even if I wanted too! But most of all I miss our house. Alaska was beautiful and I want to go back but Carlisle got a stupid promotion and we all had to move. At least I still have Emmett and Jasper to keep me sane.

Forks high looked like an absolute dump when we went to meet the head teacher, Mr Denali, yesterday. Today is our first official day and the only one who is looking forward to it is Alice. No surprise there. I was in a bad mood since the move 2 weeks ago. I haven't even spoken to Carlisle or Esme. I know it's petty but I was happy where I was. I don't like change, I mean, what if I don't fit in here. I need to cool off.

"EMMETT, RENESMEE! I'M LEAVING GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS" I need to drive to clear my head but unfortunately I'm one of the drivers for the school run. We decided yesterday to take my BMW and Edward's Volvo for 3 main reasons. Jasper owns a motorbike, Alice's car only has 2 seats and Emmett's Jeep is far too big for a school run.

*******************************AT THE SCHOOL**********************************

I swear if this woman tells us that the principal will 'only be a minute' one more time then I'm going to bash her teeth in. or better still, I'll just rip her whole head off. I chuckled at my thoughts until they were interrupted by the loudest rumbling noise I'd heard in a while. I looked out the window to see a huge rusty truck pull up next to my BMW. 2 girls got out and came this way. I could see the older one telling the younger one something and they both nodded at each other before quietly squeezing through the door trying not to be noticed.

They snuck behind me and Emmett trying to stay hidden but just as they got to the door Mr. Denali decided to make an appearance. I almost laughed out loud at the looks on their faces! He told us that he wouldn't be a minute, he needed to talk to Isabella and Jaymie-Lee. I was wandering which was which when Ness introduced herself to the smaller one, she told us that she was called Jaymie.

She looked so scared when Ness pulled her in for a hug and I'm certain that all of us noticed her wince in pain. Edward peeled Ness off of her and asked of she was OK, she looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of her head she was so scared of him.

"Never again Isabella do you hear me? You're dragging your sister down with you and believe me she doesn't need encouraging, she's bad enough on her own. If something is wrong you will tell me won't you." I couldn't help but wonder why he was telling them off for being late. It was only 10 minutes and of course her sister was late too, they came in the same car! She was obviously ignoring him as he droned on, her gaze was fixed on her terrified little sister. It moved to Edward briefly then shot straight back to Jaymie.

"Jay? Jaymie, hellooo!...Jaymie? JAYMIE!" finally having grasped the young girl's attention, Isabella seemed to relax a little. "YOU!" she was pointing at Edward. "What did you do?" she sounded really scared and I could tell by the look on his face that Edward was more than a little stunned. "I-I just... I mean, Ness hugged her and she looked uncomfortable so I pulled her off and asked if she was OK." he started moving towards them with his hand raised in surrender and they both tensed as if he was going to hit them! Isabella muttered something about not wanting to be any later for their lessons and quickly pulled her sister away, never taking her wide, frightened eyes off of Edward.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen's children. So pleased to see you again. Now did Mrs. Cope give you your schedules?" we all nodded. I really didn't like this man. I don't think we'll be getting along. "If I could just speak to the 3 seniors, the others you can go along to your lessons." Me Emmett and Jasper stepped into his office. This was the part when most principals judged you just by what they could see. Emmett would be a trouble maker because of his grin and his size, Jasper would be a crack head or a stoner because he was so laid back and I would be the queen bee, the bitch who was obviously going to take over. They couldn't be more wrong.

We all sat opposite his desk as he began to talk. "I know moving schools in senior year can be very challenging but I'm sure you will all fit in here at Forks High. We will get along perfectly if you obey our rules. Since we're only in October, I took the liberty of collecting this semesters notes so far from each of your lessons...He droned on for another 10 minutes, he went to a filing cabinet and took out 3 folders. I gulped, I knew what they were. He took a plastic wallet out of each folder and handed one to Emmett then one to Jasper. When he got to my folder his eyes widened a little, he recovered quickly though and gave me my folder.

"Boys, you are dismissed, I hope I don't see you here too often. Miss Hale, I would like to talk to you for a minute." Oh Hell. He saw the school record when he got out my notes. Before the Cullen's adopted me and Jasper 3 years ago, I was the worst behaved kid ever. I went through 5 schools and 3 group homes within a year, dragging poor Jasper along with me until he got hurt and we met Carlisle in the hospital. I had changed since then, I wasn't like that any more but nobody seemed to believe me.

"Now Rosalie, I understand that you've had a difficult past and that, if provoked, you can get a little worked up. I've seen your...err...colourful record and I must say, some of the things in it really surprised me. But no matter what you did I believe every student deserves a clean slate." I sat there wide eyed as he picked up the thick record and cut it in half with his scissors and put it in the trash can. "Now off you go to your lessons. I trust we won't be seeing any of that behaviour?" I shook my head, still stunned and walked out of the office right into Jasper. "sorry Jazz."

Emmett looked at me worried, "Rose? What did he say?" I smiled. "He cut my record in half and gave me a new start. Now lets go before we're late." we walked to our lessons. I was a little upset when I found out I had NOTHING with either my brother nor my boyfriend all morning and it dragged. I couldn't wait to see them all at lunch.

We met up with Alice, Edward and Ness outside the canteen. The food looked nice (for a high school) and we all got Pizza. "Where are we going to sit Alice? Nobody wants the new kids on their table." she smiled. "We'll sit with Bella and Jaymie." she marched us all to the other end of the room when she spotted them in the corner.

"Do you guys mind if we sit here?" they both looked at us. I knew we had interrupted an important conversation because they both had tears in their eyes and they looked scared. "Um- sure. Bella and I will be gone soon so don't worry about it." Alice laughed. "Don't be silly, we don't want you to go. We want to sit _with_ you." she sat next to Bella and we all followed suit. "Bella, can I use your calculus noted to help me catch up?" Bella handed her a green binder, "Here Alice."

Jaymie looked at Bella with a questioning look "Oh sorry, errrrm Jaymie this is Alice and Edward" Alice took over when she looked at us warily. "That's Emmett my big brother, This is Ness, Edward's sister whom you've already met and finally you have the twins, Rosalie and Jasper." I smiled and Jasper nodded in acknowledgement before looking at his lunch. He was still in his bad mood. Neither of us coped well with change and although I coped by giving my parents the silent treatment, he just annoyed them with snide or sarcastic comments and he was moody.

I looked to the half full bottles of water in front of Bella and Jaymie "What've you got for lunch?" Jaymie blinked at me a few times before looking at the table and Bella looked anywhere but at us. "We're not really lunch people." she blushed furiously letting all of us know that she was lying. I took my huge piece of pizza and ripped it in half I kept half for myself then gave half to Jaymie. I took Emmett's pizza and, much to his disgust, did the same again and gave it to Bella. He was about to protest but I cut him off with a glare and a sharp kick to the knee. "Thank you but we can't accept this. It's yours." I looked at Bella.

"Well tough because I'm not having it back. And I'll be offended if you don't eat it. You have to eat something." my smile widened when Jaymie picked up her piece and nibbled it. I wouldn't have been offended, I was testing them. When the poor girl bit into the pizza she looked so relieved to be eating something. She smiled a tiny smile. Ha! I knew they weren't anorexic. She was happy to be eating so there was no problem with wanting food, so why not just go and get some?

Jaymie was about to take another bite when she jerked in her chair and scowled at Bella. She immediately put the food down with tears in her eyes and looked at the table. "It's really nice of you Rosalie but I can't. I have gym next and we're doing track, If I run on a full stomach then I'll be sick." I knew it was total bullshit but I played along. I smiled and carried on eating my own pizza.

Alice spoke up then, "Hey Jaymie? Did you say you had gym next? Ness does too would you mind taking her?" she looked really worried and I could tell she was about to say no but Bella spoke first. "She would love to!" Jaymie shot Bella a horrible look then stormed off with Ness following. I had Spanish with Jasper next then English with Emmett so the afternoon was looking just as bad as the morning. At least I wasn't alone.

I walked out of English with Emmett, school was absolutely rubbish. That was the most boring lesson ever! As I walked up to my car I saw Ness and Jaymie sitting on Bella's truck talking. I walked over and sat next to Jaymie. "How come you're still here Jaymie?" she looked at me like I had grown a third eye. " I could ask you the same thing Rosalie." I smiled and played along to see if I could make her smile. "You could but I asked first." she looked at the floor and answered really quietly. "Bella has a detention and she's my ride so I'm waiting for her to come out." I cocked my head to the side and looked at her. "Why don't you let me give you a ride. Alice Jasper and Ness will go in Edwards car so I have plenty of space."

Her eyes widened in horror. The poor thing looked terrified of going home without her sister. "errrrm thanks but no thanks. I'll wait, Bella will worry otherwise and I would just be at home alone anyway." I knew something was wrong with her. I had my suspicions since lunch but now I was really curious. But I could tell she was getting uncomfortable so I got in my car next to Emmett and waved to her before driving home.

***********THE CULLEN HOUSE*************************************************

I was sitting in my room when I heard a tiny knock on the door. "Come In!" I wasn't expecting what I saw. Ness was stood there with tears rolling down her face. I quickly got up and ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Ness what's wrong? Did someone say something? Are you ill? Are you hurt?" she pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I'm not hurt. But someone is." I looked at her confused. "Who Ness? Tell me so I can go and check." she shook her head at me, "NO! You can't. You can't tell anyone...it's Jaymie."

I walked her over to my bed and sat with her. "Tell me Ness. I promise I won't say anything. What's wrong with her?" she pursed her lips and hesitated for a minute before her tears started again and it all came out. "When we were changing for gym I saw her. Somebody hurt her. She has bruises on her arms in the shape of hands and on her hips too, and she had huge footprint bruises on her back. But that's not it. She's way skinny. You can't see under her hoody but when she took it off I could see all of her ribs and some of them looked wrong, like they were crooked. Rose I don't know what to do. When I asked her what happened she just ignored me. I bet Isabella is the same under her hoody too. Ask Alice if they have gym together."

I sat there stunned. I pulled her close and comforted her, stroking her hair and rocking her gently until she fell asleep on my shoulder. It was only 7:30 but she had tired herself out. I pulled back my covers and placed her under them then went to find Carlisle to ask for advice. I was still cross with him, but those girls were hurting and if I could do anything, I was going to do it. I knew what it was like. I had to fight the urge to gag when Ness told me she had fingerprint bruises on her hips. That meant that she was probably held down for somebody to rape her. I made a mental note to ask Alice about Bella tomorrow...

**AN:/ well I have one person who reviews, thank you story obsessed, you are my reason for continuing. But only because It really gets on my nerves if people hold stories ransom because they aren't getting reviews. I honestly don't mind too much about them. It's nice to get them *hint hint* but I know for a fact that I don't review every single story I read so I'm not going to be a hypocrite and tell you to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BPOV

by the time we got home it was 4:45. Phil's dinner had to be ready and on the table by 5:00 sharp. Crap, we're screwed! "Bella, relax. Pasta only takes 10 minutes, we'll make that. You do the sauce I'll do the salad and the bread?" I looked at the smaller version of myself in the passenger seat, her light blue eyes sparkling, and nodded. She smiled back at me "Action Stations!" I couldn't help but giggle. She was the only one who could cheer me up and really make me smile. We walked through the door and up to our rooms to get rid of our bags.

I heard somebody sigh. I turned to see my bed sheets pulled up over somebody. "It's probably mom passed out drunk again Bella. God, get a grip!"

"Don't mind If I do!" somebody grabbed me from behind and threw me backwards onto my bed. It wasn't Phil though. I didn't know who it was. Jaymie's panicked voice sounded through my room. "Get off me Phil! Please don't...I still hurt from last time... NO NO No no no not that please! Please don't hit me with that." the loud crack of leather hitting skin echoed through my room followed by a blood curdling scream. He was belting her! She has fucking gym tomorrow, and Ness is in her class so she can't skip, she has to go. This isn't good.

My world spun as a fist connected with the side of my face. "Keep still Isabella and do as you're told." he was leaning right in my face, breathing on me. He must have been one of Phil's baseball friends. I hated them, but at least they were never as rough with us as Phil was. They just had their way and left, if I kept still then it would e over quicker. I tuned out what was happening let my mind go blank and just lay there.

He took 37 minutes! He left but Jaymie was still screaming in pain. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE I WON'T BE LATE AGAIN! PLEASE...DINNER WON'T TAKE LONG...JUST LET ME GO MAKE IT...PHIL PLEASE IT HURTS" the pain in her voice brought tears to my eyes. I should've had to cope with Phil, not her. She was only 14, it was my fault we were late. But he knew that. That's why he was punishing _her_. He knew that I would hear it and that I wouldn't be late again because it mean the would hurt her.

I could her her sobbing and a few more slaps before he emerged from her room. He smiled at me as he made his way down the stairs, leaving her door open. I looked in and the sight made me gag. She was a wreck. He had hit her with the buckle end of his belt and it had ripped her skin causing her to bleed, he'd tied her arms and legs to the bed spread eagled so he could rape her, she had red marks on her face and middle where he'd hit her. I could see from here that at least 2 of her ribs had re broken and her left eye was swollen shut. I ran to the bathroom for the first aid kit., when I got back she was barely conscious.

"Jaymie. Don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake until I've cleaned you up OK?" she nodded. I took out the cotton wool and some antiseptic so I could clean the lacerations from the belt. I could tell that some of them should have stitches but I would just have to bandage them instead and hope for the best. She hissed and writhed because of the pain the antiseptic was causing. "I know Jay, but if I don't do this then they'll hurt even more tomorrow. Or they'll get infected. Do you want me to run you a bath or just help you get changed for bed so you can sleep?" she looked at me, tears in her soft blue eyes. I could see that she felt dirty, violated and used. She wanted, no, she needed to get the feel of his hands off her. I knew that feeling well. She wanted a bath. "I'll just be a minute OK?" I ran warm water in the tub then helped her to get in. I washed her hair and her face, being careful around her swollen eye and getting rid of the blood. I let her do the rest. When I pulled the plug the water ran away a dark pinky red colour.

We hadn't had it this bad for a while. School would be hell tomorrow. Poor Jaymie would hardly be able to move, never mind doing gym. SHIT! I had gym tomorrow. Alice was overjoyed because it was the only class we had together tomorrow. This isn't going to work. STUPID CULLENS! they're going to find out and then Alice won't leave me alone, and Jaymie? Ness is young and full of questions. She'll be worse than Alice.

"Bella? I can't do this any more. I have to tell someone. Renesmee already suspects and so does Rosalie. All it takes is for them to tell each other and they'll know. We both have gym tomorrow so pretty soon our secret won't be a secret any more. Please can we just tell someone. Get help." she had tears streaming down her face, which made me cry too. I shook my head. I'd been there and felt like that. Then I realised that people wouldn't help, nobody cared, and they never would.

ISABELLA! JAYMIE-LEE! I'M STILL HUNGRY DOWN HERE!" we both sighed. I motioned for Jay to stay in bed, I would deal with dinner. She was in no state to walk properly. I kissed her forehead and slowly walked downstairs. "WHERE'S YOU FUCKING SISTER IZZY?" I hated that name. And he knew it. "She's sleeping sir. I told her I would make your dinner and I would take her beating for it's lateness." I gulped. He stumbled towards me, he had a bottle of whisky in one hand and a glass in the other. He threw the glass on the floor and it smashed then he grabbed my hair and pushed me to the floor. I cut my hands on the pieces, "Clean that up bitch!" I gathered the bits as best I could and stumbled to the trash can to get rid of them. I stole a glance at the clock. 7:10, where the hell was Renee?

"There's no point in cooking any shit now. Get the phone and order me a fucking pizza. But you're paying! Then get your ass over here and apologise for being late you slut." I did as I was told. Part of me was screaming, telling him to go fuck himself but I knew that if I said it out loud then it would only end badly for me. I ordered his pizza then went and stood in front of him, eyes looking at the floor. I didn't see the slap coming but I sure as hell felt it. I fell to the floor with the force of its impact. He pulled me back up by my hair. "What were you doing that made you so fucking late today Isabella? I bet you were with someone, weren't you! Like the slut you are!" his breath was right in my face, it stank of cigarettes and whisky.

"ANSWER ME WHORE!" I cringed. He pulled my hair so tight I could feel some of it ripping out. The pain was burning in my scalp. "n-n-no sir. I had a detention." I was shaking so bad I was almost vibrating. He let go of my hair and I crumpled on the floor. He kicked me in the stomach making it hard for me to breathe. He kicked my arm out then put his boot-clad foot on my wrist. I knew what he was going to do. I look at him wide eyed and scared, shaking my head as my breath came in short gasps. He slowly added pressure until there was a sickening crack and I could no longer hold in my screams. It hurt like hell. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! BEFORE I'm FORCED TO DO IT AGAIN!" I knew he meant it so I scrambled up the stairs to Jay's room as fast as my trembling legs would carry me. I slammed her door and locked it behind me.

She was laying there staring at me with eyes as big as saucers, practically popping out of her head. "What did he do" she was pale and her breathing was ragged. I could tell something was wrong with her. This wasn't good. "Nothing. I'm fine. He just got a little mad is all. You're breathing funny, are you OK?" she shook her head and started coughing. I walked over quickly and helped her to sit up. I patted her back while she coughed. "Bella?" she croaked. I looked down at her hand to see blood on it. SHIT! Something was really wrong. "Jay? JAY! Look at me. You'll be fine OK? I'm going to have to take you to the hospital. Will you be OK if I go check Phil has passed out yet?" she nodded still coughing. It sounded really painful. I ran downstairs and looked into the den. He was asleep on the sofa so as long as we were quiet then I could get her out. I went back up to her room and helped all the way out to my truck. It was barely 8:00. I drove her to the emergency room and practically ran to the reception desk.

"Hello. I need someone to help. My sister is in the car coughing up blood and I don't know what to do." I was so panicked and I must have looked really scared because the nurse behind the desk stopped a passing doctor and he followed me out. "she's in the back seat. Her ribs got a bit banged up in a fight at school today and when she was watching TV she just started coughing up blood. Please sir, you have to help her!" he looked at me with concern etched on his face. His ice blue eyes were familiar but I couldn't place them. Until he told me his name.

"Take me to your car, and please call me doctor Cullen." then it struck me. Alice. Those were Alice's eyes. This was the Cullen's dad. This couldn't be happening! I ran to my car and showed him Jaymie. "OK I'm GOING TO NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" as soon as he shouted, two paramedics and another doctor ran over and helped him to get her out of the car. They pushed her inside on a gurney while I had to stop in the waiting room.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity. My stomach hurt, my face was still stinging and my wrist was fucking killing me, but I would live. I was too scared to worry about myself until I knew how Jaymie was. I saw Dr. Cullen walking towards me holding a thick folder in his hand. He was frowning. "Parents for Miss Swan." I stood up. He looked at me puzzled, obviously expecting someone else too. I walked over to him. "Are your parents not here? Didn't you call them?" I gaped at him. I must have looked so stupid. "They're ummm...out of town right now. I'm looking after us." he didn't look convinced at all but what did I expect. It was the worst lie ever. Then he looked down at the wrist I was clutching. It had swollen up and gotten a little bit purple by now. "What happened to your wrist. That's broken I'll need to take a look at it." his tone was a no nonsense tone. Telling me that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Please I just need to see my sister. Is she OK?" a small smile graced his lips. "she's fine. She's broken two of her ribs but other that that she'll be fine. I wanted to ask you though, about the lacerations. A few of them needed stitches and the bruising on her arms and face were pretty bad." he raised one eyebrow at me. I looked at the floor. "I said before. She got in a fight at school. The other person was twice her size, it wasn't a fair fight." he nodded. I knew he wasn't believing a word I said. "That's another worry of mine. She's grossly underweight which caused her bones to break easier. She's lucky that they didn't puncture her lung." I breathed in and out slowly. We were screwed. "Please can I just see her. She doesn't like hospitals and neither do I. She'll be freaking out if I don't go to her soon."

he nodded and led me towards an empty cubicle. I was very confused at this. Jaymie wasn't in here. He must have seen my doubts because he smiled a little, "I need to sort out your hand before I let you see your sister. If I don't then it will only get worse." I nodded. I climbed up onto the bed and looked around uncomfortably. "I need to ask you to take off your sweatshirt. I can't look properly if your arms are covered." I panicked. There was no way my jumper was coming off. Not a chance. I was only wearing a tank top underneath. He would see all my bruises and how small I was, then he would start asking even more questions. I just sat there stunned. "I'm afraid if you don't do it yourself then I'll be forced to sedate you and cut it off." I pulled my arms out of the sleeves slowly then gently lifted it over my head. No way was he cutting my clothes. I needed that jumper for school!

He turned around to look at me and he gasped a little. He put down the needle he was holding and walked over to me. He gently took hold of my elbow on my good arm and lifted it so he could see the bruises better. He let go and did the same to my other arm then he looked down and I swear I saw rage spark in his eyes but no sooner had I seen it, it was gone. "Isabella who did this to you?" I shook my head. "Nobody. I'm really really clumsy." h looked at the cuts on my hands from Phil's glass earlier and tutted. He carefully pushed me back on the bed. "I'm sorry but this is serious. I'm going to have to do a full check on you like I did for your sister. You're still a minor so you cannot refuse and if you don't co operate then I shall have to sedate you like I did for Jaymie." WHAT? No way in hell is this happening right now.

"I'll step outside if you would please change into this." he handed me a hospital gown. My eyes bugged. Tears in my eyes threatened to spill over and run down my face ruining the carefully applied cover up. _The sooner you do this, the sooner they'll take you to Jay. Man up and do it!_ I grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it off then put on the gown. I unbuttoned my pants with one hand and managed to successfully pull them off with out hurting myself too badly. I put my clothes on the chair next to the bed and lay back again. "OK. Done." Dr. Cullen walked in pulling the curtain closed behind him. "Isabella I'll talk you through whatever I do so don't worry OK. Now first I'm going to ask you to stand up so I can take you r height and weight measurements." my heart dropped as I stood up. I looked hesitantly at the hospital scales in the corner.

"Isabella? I need you to step onto the scales, not stare at them." I plastered a smile on my face and walked over. He tried to stifle a gasp as he read my weight but he failed. I looked down at the numbers. 74lbs, REALLY not good. Phil liked us to weigh under 95lbs so we didn't eat much, only what he allowed. "If you could please go back and lie on your stomach whilst I check your back." CRAP. I can't lie on my stomach. The pain would be horrible. Most of my belt marks are on my front. I sat on the edge of the bed and slowly laid down.

I hissed quietly as my front made contact with the sheets but he still heard it. "Isabella you will tell me if you're in any pain won't you?" I ignored him. It was our strategy, mine and Jaymie's. If you ignored the questions then soon enough they'll go away. I rolled over when he told me and had to bite my lip to stop myself from crying out as he poked and prodded my stomach. He pressed on the spot where my newest bruise was forming and I lost it. "Aahh" he looked into my face. "I'll ask again Isabella, is there anything you wish to tell me? What happened to your stomach." he was giving me a _tell the truth_ look so I stayed quiet and just shook my head. I swear this man could be a human lie detector, but he didn't question me further. He asked how I'd managed to hurt my wrist but I stayed silent. He sighed when he realised he wasn't going to get anything gout of me. I just wanted to get my little sister out of here before she freaked.

40 minutes later I was back in my own clothes and sitting next to Jaymie. She was a total mess. She was jumpy and panicky and she just wanted to go home. "Bella please take me home. I hate this. I need my own bed, not this uncomfortable plastic mattress. Get the doctor to discharge me. Please Bells, please." she was crying again. It broke my heart to see her so scared and upset. "I'll ring mom. She can get the doctor to discharge you." I did just that. She picked up on the 8th ring and I could barely hear her over the loud music on her end. "Another party mom?" I heard shuffling and a giggle before I carried on. "Hey, mom. I need you to find somewhere quiet. This is really important." I waited for it to go quiet. "Okay bells. What's up? You sound jumpy."

"Mom, I'm gonna pass you over to this doctor and I need you to tell him that you're discharging Jaymie, and that I'll have to sign the release forms because you're out of town with Phil. Can you do that? Please?" she agreed. No, "Oh my god what happened" or "Is she OK?" just a simple yes. I ran to the reception to ask for Dr. Cullen and when he came I gave him the phone. He looked pained as I signed the forms. As if it physically hurt him to let us go. I didn't care. I just had to get us home. We had to be there before Phil woke up or there would be hell to pay.

I looked at the clock in my ancient truck as we pulled into the driveway. 2:15. I groaned. We had to be at school in just under 6 hours. I literally dragged Jay up the stairs to her bed then fell down next to her. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ …...BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I reached over and smacked Jaymie's alarm clock trying to find the off button. I failed miserably but the buzzing stopped when the clock "fell" on the floor. Damn thing. "Jay get up! We're running late." she groaned. I could feel her pain. "Help me up Belly." I pulled her arms so she could sit up then went over to her wardrobe to get her some clothes. "grey sweats, white tank, black hoody?" she nodded so I put them on the bed next to her. I knew she needed something loose to wear today in order to minimise the pain. I ran to our bathroom and got out two pain pills for her. By the time we were both dressed and ready it was already 7:30. "shit Jay. We need to leave, like, NOW!"

7:55 I parked in our usual spot and got out, as did Jaymie. "What do you have first Jay?" she nodded towards the science block. I had gym. "I'll meet you after Kay?" she nodded and walked off stiffly, trying to hide the slight limp she had.

"Hey Bella! You coming to gym?" I jumped a mile in the air and turned round to find Alice. She pursed her lips to hide her smile. "Yeah coming now." we walked together, to the worst subject in history. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm good at gym, especially track, but I didn't like changing in the same room as all the other girls, where everyone could see me._ It will be better to do it fast and get it over with._

Alice's eyes bugged out of her head when I pulled my hoody off but she didn't say anything until we were running side by side on the track, relatively privately. "Bella how much do you weigh?" I looked at her and shrugged. Her jaw dropped. "How can you even move? I know if I had all those bruises then I would never have been able to get out of bed this morning!" I ignored her. I know It was rude but I was a crap liar, my blush gave me away every time and I couldn't risk her knowing. I started a sprint and left her behind. I knew she probably wouldn't be able to catch up, and even if she did, she'd be too out of breath to talk to me. I was the fastest runner in my class. I looked to my left and saw Edward Cullen, matching my pace. I ignored him too and concentrated on my running. "SWAN! CULLEN! SEE ME AT THE END I WANNA ASK YOU SOMETHING!" "Yes coach" we replied together. He looked down at me whilst I looked at the floor. "Are you OK? Alice is worried. I can tell by the look on her face. Are you ill or something?" I shrugged and crossed the finish line. I kept my pace right up to the gym coach. "Well, well, well. It seems I'm a lucky man. BOTH Swans deciding to turn up for my lesson?" I blushed as Edward came over. "Why aren't you on my track team Bella? We could use your speed in our athletes competitions." I just shrugged. "Don't have the time coach. Sorry." before he could say anything else, I ran to the locker rooms. "Bella? Are you sure you're OK?"

"Alice! I'm fine. Please give over. Leave it alone. I don't like to talk about it. I'm really clumsy and it's embarrassing to have to explain all the time." she stood there stunned. I think it was the first time I had seen Alice quiet since I met her. I knew it was short lived and as soon as lunch came she would be pestering me to buy food and tell her why I don't eat, but NO WAY was that happening.

My thoughts drifted to Jaymie. I hoped she was OK. I really hoped she would make it through the day without too much pain because it was Friday and if she made it through school then she would have the weekend to recover a bit before coming back.

**AN: right if possible, I would like people to review and tell me what points of view they want the next chapter in, because i've done Jay and Bella, they're going to be main POVs throughout. I've also done Rosalie, I'm planning on another one from her later on so I wandered whose head you wanted to be inside? Please R&R :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Rosalie's POV

What Ness said last night was engraved into my memory. It was like the whole conversation was on replay in my head. When we finally pulled up at school next to the big red faded truck, I saw Ness run to catch up with Jaymie. She was trying to hide a limp but It wasn't working. I walked to my first period class, thinking about what I could say to Carlisle without giving anything away. If he found out I knew, he wouldn't be happy that I'd hidden it from him. We were always taught that if someone we knew needed this kind of help we were to tell him or the police.

"Miss Hale? Perhaps we could stop with the staring into space and pay attention in my class? Please answer the question on the board." I blushed. Emmett snickered and Jasper looked at me, asking silent questions with his eyes. "Um... 47?" Man I hate maths.

A piece of paper slid onto my table and I uncurled it to reveal Jasper's chicken scrawl.

_Posy, what's on your mind? You know you can tell me anything right? _

I smiled at his use of my old nickname and quickly scribbled a reply.

**I'll tell you later Jazzer. I'm not gonna write it on here for anyone to see.**

I passed it back and saw him smile as he read it. He turned and whispered so only I could hear, "Just make sure you do tell me Posy. there's Something upsettin' ya and I wanna ta help sort it out." his accent was stronger than mine. We were from Texas originally but my accent had faded and only showed when I was severely upset.

The rest of the morning passed by swiftly. Lunch was a little strange though. Bella and Jaymie each had their water, the same as yesterday, and today they each had an apple in front of them. Jaymie was taking tiny bites of hers and munching away happily whilst Bella was just staring at her fruit longingly. They really didn't eat much but I was beginning to think there was more to it than them watching their weight. I sat down opposite Alice, who was staring at Bella, she was close to tears. Alice was sensitive and got upset like anybody else but she very rarely cried. Something was wrong. I nudged her under the table and when she looked at me I gestured for her to follow me.

We walked down the hall to a janitor's closet and as soon as the door was shut I turned on her. "Ali, what's wrong? Did somebody say something to you? Do we need to get Emmett and Jazz to sort them out? Was one of your teachers mean?" She just shook her head. "It's Bella." her voice broke on the name.

"I'm really worried Rose. Me and Edward bought them each an apple and Jaymie was acting like we bought her a five course meal! Bella thanked us but she won't touch it! It took 10 minutes to convince her to even let us buy it! But that's not all, She can't weigh more than 80lbs Rose. I could have played her ribs like a musical instrument they stick out so far! And she's covered in bruises, I'm surprised she can even move. I was almost sick this morning when I saw them. You can make out all the individual hand and shoe prints. Somebody did this to her. All up her back and ribs. On her _chest_ Rose! Her hips! Who does that to someone! It's just sick." She was bawling her eyes out, tears were streaming down her cheeks and I knew that nothing I said would stop them.

"Alice, I'm going to take you to the office and say you're really not feeling well, then I'm gonna take you home yeah?" she nodded and buried her face in my jacket as I pulled her in for a hug.

As I parked the car in the drive, I spotted Carlisle's Mercedes. He must have been home from work. I let us both in and heard him and Esme in the living room.

"I-I just, I didn't know what I could do Esme. They were both so small, barely anything of them. The 16 year old weighed even less than her 14 year old sister. It was obvious that they weren't doing it to themselves. Somebody starves them. I just... I couldn't..." he broke down in sobs. I had never seen Carlisle cry. He was always so happy. Before I could stop her, Alice was stood next to him. "Dad?" she sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder, he put his arm round her shoulders and hugged her.

Esme turned to give me a stern look. "What do you think you're doing here? You should be in school! Rosalie you promised to try harder here!" she was staring right at me, totally ignoring Alice. I was always the one to blame, everything was always MY fault! "Alice was really upset so I brought her home to talk about it where nobody could listen in. Next time I'll leave her in the canteen to cry, SHALL I? SORRY FOR TRYING TO HELP!" Esme flinched when I shouted the last bit at her. I was fed up of being judged, blamed and ridiculed when I was only trying to help! I stormed off to my room and slammed the door so that I could watch my TV. I needed to cool off before I spoke to anybody. I would say sorry to Esme later.

I know I'm 18 and with that comes "responsibility" and "maturity". Adults should know how to behave. I'd had the chat from Carlisle about growing up and controlling my temper about a month before my birthday.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up by a sharp knock on my door. I knew it was Carlisle when the door opened and the intruder walked in, anyone else would have waited for permission to enter. I pretended I was still asleep, but I wasn't fooling anybody. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen I know you're awake." Ah crap, full name. Now I know I'm in trouble. "Rose, tell me what's wrong. Jasper told me you were off in your lessons and Alice said you needed to talk to me about something. If there's a problem then you know you can tell me." I rolled over to look at him as he leant on my desk.

"I can't Carlisle. It isn't my secret to tell." he frowned and moved to come and sit next to me on the bed. "You know Rose, I was a teenager once too, not that long ago. I can help with any fights or quarrels between you and your friends. And I can sympathise with your mood, moving you away from your home was hard for you and Jasper, but you can't let it interfere with your school work." I glared at him. "WHAT? This isn't some petty teenage problem Carlisle. This is serious. I can't believe you think I would get so worked up over practically nothing. I'm upset because I don't know what to do, I feel useless."

"What are you on about Rosalie?" I sighed and took a few deep breaths. If they ever found out I said this then I was as good as dead. "Our friends, Bella and Jaymie. They need help." his eyes widened. "The Dwyers?" I frowned and shook my head. "No. the Swans." he nodded at me. "They're one and the same. Their step-dad Phil adopted them when their real dad died a few years back. But they prefer their real dad's surname. They came into the hospital last night but I had to discharge them." the tears came back to his eyes. My jaw practically hit the floor with his information. How could he let them go?

"They need help Carlisle. They don't eat, they only drink a bottle of water at lunch and it's pretty obvious that they wear quite a bit of cover-up on their faces. Alice was in a state seeing Bella's bruises. She said she could count her ribs and distinguish all the separate hand and shoe prints. She said there were hand prints on her hips. And you know what's even worse? Ness said the exact same things about Jaymie yesterday. She was almost as worked up as Alice was. They're scared of men Carlisle. Whenever Emmett laughs at lunch, we practically have to peel them off the ceiling! And when Alice made Bella jump this morning she looked like she was about to have a panic attack! It's not right Carlisle!" there were tears flowing down my cheeks in a constant stream.

Carlisle looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Rose, I can't help them. Not unless they come to me and tell me what happened to them. It's against the law for me to just swoop in and take them away. Bella's only 16, and Jaymie 14." I sobbed loudly. "but Carlisle, you adopted all of us! Why not take them in too. They probably deserve you more than Jasper and I ever did. They need to know that somebody cares! I have to know they're safe, not knowing is making me crazy!" he sat there and shook his head. I flipped, I knew I was out of order but I couldn't do this. "They could DIE CARLISLE! How would you feel knowing that you could have helped them but you didn't. Instead you did NOTHING! YOU said that if anyone EVER needed help like this, we had to tell you so that you could intervene. SO _DO_ SOMETHING! CALL THE POLICE, SOCIAL SERVICES, ANYONE! I honestly don't care who just do SOMETHING!"

I was curled up on my bed and when Carlisle reached out to stroke my hair and comfort me, I shrugged him of and moved as far away from him as I could. All my shouting had gained the attention of everyone in the house. Esme and Emmett both walked into my room and saw the state I was in. Esme ran over and held me. I realised after a few minutes that she was crying too. I looked to my doorway, Jasper was holding a very upset Alice and Edward was stroking her hair, whispering things to her that I couldn't hear. I looked the other side of my room, then back to my "siblings". I counted them. 6 including Esme and Carlisle. That was wrong. There should be 7. Renesmee was nowhere to be seen. "Esme? Where's Ness?" They all turned to look at Edward.

"She was here before, I know because I drove her home." I looked at Emmett. "That really doesn't help." Edward cleared his throat from his place in the doorway. "She said about 45 minutes ago that she had to go do a science project at Jaymie's. Said she needed a lift so I drove her. Why?" I looked at Edward gob-smacked. Sometimes he could be so clueless. "They aren't in the same science class though..." then it clicked. "She's gone to see if they're okay. She wants to save them. We have to go and get her before she gets hurt!"

Esme and Alice both paled, they looked like they were about to collapse. "Come on! Emmett you're driving me. She can't stay at that house. Neither can the other two. They are our friends, we have to help them!" I charged out of my room and down the stairs with Emmett, Edward and Carlisle hot on my heels. Jasper was going to stay with Alice and Esme.

I wasn't a religious person, but as I sat in the car on the way to the Swan residence, I prayed to God that my sister and my friends hadn't been hurt...

**oh I'm sooooo mean :) a cliffy! My hits for this story have really gone down so this mustn't have been a good idea for a story. Don't worry to any readers out there, I'm still going to write it, I'm just a little sad that people aren't reading it :( please review and feel free to give me ideas as to what happens next. Do you want Renesmee to be hurt by Phil or just witness one of the Swans being hurt, or both? R&R people :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**In reply to LLOVE's comment, abuse this severe can be hidden, believe me. If you know how, nobody will be able to tell how bad you're hurt. It can't be hidden forever but for a while, it works. Protective services won't intervene unless they're called by a police officer or by a person who knows the abused child well enough to have evidence of the abuse :) **

**Anyway, Twilight is not mine, I've just taken them out of the cupboard to play with them. I'll put them back I promise :) **

**Chapter 6 **

"JAYMIE!" I couldn't move. No way was I going to go downstairs and see Phil. My door was safely locked and it was staying that way.

"JAYMIE-LEE DWYER. GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" I knew that meant one of his friends. I'm not stupid. "I'm sorry, she's in a bad mood. I wouldn't let her out on her blades until she finished her homework. Bells is at work. Jaymie's door is the first one you see when you go up the stairs. Your welcome to go find her. I'm sure she'll cheer up when she knows who's here." He actually sounded like he was smiling.

I heard soft footfalls on the stairs. They stopped right outside my room, the door handle wiggled but the door stayed shut. "Jaymie? It's me Ness. Open the door. Please?" NO! No, no, no, no, no! Why the hell was she here? You don't just turn up at someone's house! She knocked, breaking my train of thought. I hesitantly leaned over and opened my door, pulled her in by her jumper then shut and locked it as soon as she was inside.

"Why do you lock your door?" I stared at her for a minute. "Ness, why are you here?"

"I came to see if you and Bella were OK. Alice and Rose were both really worried and so was I. Also I came to invite you both to sleep at our house tonight. Grab some stuff, your dad already said yes and-" I interrupted her by putting my hand up. "HE is NOT my dad. I don't need his permission to leave. My dad lives in Phoenix, he's the chief of police and we'll be moving to live with him soon. Bella promised me." She smiled. I had the strange feeling that I'd played right into a trap. "Well if you don't need his permission then go get some things for Bella while I pack your pyjamas."

I stormed off, not really listening to what she'd said. The bathroom that adjoined our rooms slammed behind me, I grabbed our toothbrushes and 2 sweaters for tomorrow and 2 pairs of jeans. It didn't matter whose they actually were because we were both the same size apart from height. I put them all in one backpack and walked back to my room. "We'll have to wait for Bella. She'll want a shower before we go or she'll stink of fried chicken." Ness just shrugged, she wasn't smiling any more. Her head was down and she was looking at something in her lap. I walked over and saw mine and Bella's only photo. It was our family from before the divorce. Everyone was smiling at the camera, I was 4 and Bella was 6. Bella's two front teeth were missing and my cheeks were covered in watermelon. We had been on a picnic, I couldn't remember it but Bella always told me the story.

"Is that your real dad?" I sat next to her and nodded. She carried on. "Bella has his eyes and you both have his hair. You look so sweet and happy." She smiled and set the picture back on my desk. We sat in awkward silence for about 5 minutes before she broke it. "Hey, you draw right? Can I see some of your pictures? I mean, you must be awesome because you're the only one in the class who ever gets an A+." I knew I couldn't show her. Those pictures told my secrets without words. It would be like giving her Bella's diary to read. I might as well tattoo 'Abused!' across my forehead. "Ness I'm sorry but I can't. Nobody looks at them. They're kind of like my diary, not even Bella has seen them." she looked a little sad but when I suggested that I drew her and she could keep it, she agreed happily.

We spent over 30 minutes talking about school and why the Cullen's had moved here, she told me all about where they used to live in Alaska whilst I drew. I was just about to start the detail on her eyes when my door shook and the knob was turning frantically. I heard a sob and threw my books and pencil to the floor. "Jay. Let me in, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make Phil so cross and leave you here alone with him but I had to work." I opened the door and she ran in wearing only her black underwear. I didn't care, I'd seen her in less but Renesmee was staring at her. "Bella? Are you OK?" I rolled my eyes. You could see that Bella was definitely not OK. She was standing in the middle of my room wearing only underwear, all her bruises were visible and her breathing was ragged making her ribs stick out even more. "I'll be fine. I just need to take a shower...NESS? Wait, what are you doing here?" Ness just smiled. "We're sleeping at their house tonight with her Rosalie and Alice. Phil's already agreed." she nodded then left to take a shower.

"I'll just be a minute Ness. I need to talk to Bella." I smiled and gestured towards the bathroom door. When I walked in Bells was sitting under the water, still in the underwear, crying her eyes out. "Bella? What did he do?" she looked at me. "He took my bank account out of mom's name. She just signed it over so he was in charge of it. All the money I saved so that we could get out of here when I turned 18 next November is gone! All those hours at work for nothing!" she broke down in sobs. There must have been a lot of money there. She'd been working 2 jobs since last summer and she never spent a penny of her wages, saved all of it.

"Then what did he do? Did he try..." I looked at her asking with my eyes. She nodded and buried her head in her knees. "Oh Bells."

There was a loud crash from downstairs, and a lot of shouting. I ran out into my room and Ness was gone. I heard a loud roar from outside and ran to look out my window. Ness was sat in a huge Jeep crying in Emmett's arms. My door burst open. Phil charged over and grabbed me by the hair. He proceeded to drag me from the room to the top of the stairs. I looked down to see Rosalie, Edward and the blonde doctor from the hospital the other day. I couldn't remember his name.

"no, no, no, no, no Phil, please! Please don't !" he pushed me against the banister and ground against me. I could have sworn I heard Rosalie growl. He pushed my shoulders backwards so I was leaning over the banister then he let go and pulled my hips up so I was dangling head first over the banister. He shouted at his unwanted guests, "YOU WANT TO ACCUSE ME OF ABUSING MY DAUGHTERS? FINE!" he took a breath and spoke to me. "Jay tell me where your useless sister is or I'll let go of you!" I looked down. The floor seemed miles away. I gulped and whispered, "She's in your room, it's the only door you won't break down so she went in there and locked the door."

I closed my eyes as I felt his hands loosen on my legs. He was going to let go! "PHIL! DON'T LET GO PLEASE!" I know I sounded pathetic but I didn't care. He held me tighter again and looked down the hallway. "YOU'RE LYING to me BITCH! The door is open so she isn't in there is she!" he lifted me slightly and then slammed me back down onto the banister rail. I whimpered. "WHERE IS SHE!" I shook my head. I knew there was no chance he was going to let me go, I didn't want to give up Bella's hiding place. One of the stairs creeked. I whipped my head round and saw Edwards shoes going further up the stairs. "EDWARD NO! He'll hurt you. Just go! Please. We'll be fine, I swear, he's just doing this because there's an audience. Please just go, Ness is crying. She needs you now. Just go." Phil slapped my leg.

"You heard her! Get back down those stairs now BOY! And you Barbie!" he let me slide closer to the floor. "I mean it! I will drop her unless you back off!" they retreated slowly. When they got to the bottom, I looked down again. Rosalie was standing there with Ness. Ness had tear stained cheeks and the left side of her face was turning a horrible purple colour. He must have hit her! "NOOO DAD DON'T LET HER GO!" I looked to see Bella standing fully clothed in the front doorway. She must have climbed out of the window and down the pipes. She was trying to fight her way to the stairs but Emmett was easily stopping her. I couldn't stop myself from crying. The scene before me only happened in movies right? So why was it happening now? Why me and Bella, didn't we have enough drama in our lives?

Phil's grip on my legs loosened and I slid further over the railing. "BELLA HELP ME! I CAN'T FALL! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT!" I was sobbing by now. "SHUT UP BITCH!" he let go of one of my legs to slap me and I slipped. He grabbed my ankle before I could fall all the way and I heard a loud pop then a snap and I screamed. There was something wrong with my hip and my lower right leg. They hurt like hell! "Just let go now. Please Phil. Let us catch her. I'll come up to you and I'll stay. Just let Carlisle look at her. Let her go." Bella's voice was quiet but I still heard it as loud as if she'd screamed it in my face.

"NO! To be perfectly honest Isabella, I always preferred little Jaymie. She was always more obedient than you." I felt his hand start to slide from my foot. He tried to keep hold but my leg was slippery. I looked up and saw blood on my foot. He let go and Emmett charged up the stairs. I felt myself falling and then the immense pain as I hit the floor. "JAYMIE!...CARLISLE SHE NEEDS HELP!" I felt somebody start to stroke my hair and then they reached under my knees and my back and lifted me. The pain was too much and I fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**AN: only a shortish one but as always, R&R :) I love you my readers. Every single one of you. Any helpful criticism is welcomed and I hope this little chapter was satisfactory :)**

**luv Em xox **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know it's been forever since I updated and you probably hate me for it but i've been having a hard time for the past few months. I know you must read hundreds of excuses all the time and they get annoying but I promise I will never leave it so long again. If you read any of my other fics then you know that my mother has been in hospital. Unfortunately we found out that she won't be leaving any time soon, so I thought I should keep my mind busy, here you go...**

Chapter 7- RPOV

I just stood there. My eyes followed her tiny form as she fell but I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. I think I screamed, I know that Bella did. Edward had replaced Emmett holding her outside. She didn't need to come back in here, we needed to make a quick getaway.

"ROSALIE! I NEED YOU TO GO AND COMFORT JAYMIE. SHE'S IN PAIN RIGHT NOW." I turned to stare at Carlisle. He was helping Emmett restrain this monster. Hang on...comfort? I thought she had passed out on impact! I was brought from my thoughts by a small whimper, I ran over and heard her whispering, "Bella."

"Jaymie it will be OK. Carlisle is a doctor. He'll make you feel better. We're taking you away from this horrible place OK?...Jay? Can you hear me? It's Rosalie." I started to stroke her head and run my fingers through her hair. I always calmed down if Esme did that when I was upset. I know this is completely different but it helped me to think that I was doing _something._

"LET ME IN EDWARD! SHE NEEDS ME! PLEASE!" I turned to see a severely pissed off Bella slapping at Edward, trying to battle her way through the front door and into the house. Tears were running in rivulets down her cheeks and broken sobs were ripping through her chest.

"B-Bella..." The tiny rasp brought my gaze back to Jaymie. She was lying on the floor, obviously in pain and there was nothing I could do. The way her right leg was sticking out made it clear that it was broken, And even I could see that her hip was no longer in its socket. "CARLISLE!" he came running down the stairs and knelt down next to me. "she needs help."

"I know Rosalie. I rang the hospital and they're prepping a theatre for her as we speak, we just have to get her there in the Mercedes." as he was speaking, his arms slowly slid under her shoulders and legs. He crouched then lifted her up as if she weighed nothing (although I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't). I got into the car first and he placed her on the back-seats, head in my lap. I could still hear Bella shouting at Edward and now Emmett had joined them, trying to strap her into his Jeep.

Everything was rushed as we got to the hospital. We had called Alice, Jasper and Esme on the way here and they were outside waiting for us to arrive. As Jaymie was sped off to theatre, Esme led us all to the family room to wait on any news. It was silent and uncomfortable sitting in the yellow plastic chairs. Ness was sitting on Emmett's lap, crying softly, Alice had her head buried in Jasper's chest and Bella had her head in her knees sobbing uncontrollably, sitting next to Edward. I had my head in Esme's lap and she was combing her fingers through my hair. We all looked up every time someone walked passed the door, hoping it would be Carlisle bringing some good news.

I looked at the clock. 8:45. We've been sat in the waiting room for 3 hours. 3 stupid, fucking hours. Poor Bella. She was sitting next to Edward, her eyes bright red and swollen from all the tears. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I sat next to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she leaned over and cried into my shoulder. "It will be OK Bella. I promise. She was talking to me in the car. She kept whispering your name. If she was talking then it means there wasn't too much damage, she wasn't unconscious." Bella looked up at me. "But What about next time Rosalie? When there aren't people there to save her and it's just me. What if he kills her next time?" I looked at her shocked. "Bella, there isn't gonna be a 'next time'. There is no way you can go back to that house. Not after this. I understand Bella. I've been there, you think he runs your life, but he doesn't. I can't let you go back to him. No way." It was her turn to look shocked. "But Rosalie, we don't have anywhere else to go. Our real dad died 2 years ago in a drug bust. That house, is the only place we have. I don't think I could live with myself if we got split up in the foster system."

I looked to Esme, who had tears slowly running down her face. She nodded twice confirming my thoughts. "Bella. Come and live with us. It might take a couple weeks where you'll be in a group home, nothing like this happens straight away, but we want you with us. You're our friend. Hell, you and Jaymie-Lee are the only friends I've made here. I wouldn't want you to be pulled away from your sister in care homes, and we have plenty of room. Please say yes Bella?" she was crying all over again. She hugged me as she cried on my shoulder. I could feel my shirt getting wet with her tears, but I didn't care. Bella was still holding me close when the door opened 20 minutes later. It was Carlisle.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a minute." I felt her hands grip my shirt tighter. "Can Rosalie come too? I don't wanna do this on my own." Carlisle shook his head. "I wish she could Bella, but since you're the only family here you have to know first, then you can decide if you want anybody else to know." Bella was holding onto my shirt so tightly her knuckles were white. "But Dr. Cullen, they're only going to find out anyway. I mean, if you really want us to live with you."

"I really do wish I could Bella, but I don't make the rules and I'm not particularly fond of breaking them either. Please just step outside with me for a minute so I can tell you what's going on." she stood slowly and followed him out. She kept turning back and looking at us sat there. I watched through the windows as Carlisle spoke to her. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, a sure sign that something was definitely wrong. I saw Bella slide down the wall with her face in her hands as Carlisle bent to comfort her. I was up and out of that room before anybody could stop me. I knelt next to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"What happened? Is she OK? Carlisle she's not..." I had tears in my eyes as I thought of the worst that could happen. He took a deep breath, "The surgery went as planned but because of the swelling pressing on her skull we had to put her in an induced coma. We're not too sure when it will be safe to wake her yet. Hopefully it's pretty soon. She's in a stable, but critical, condition." Bella sniffled. "And you said she might forget things. Amnesia, you said. What if she doesn't remember me, or what's happened to her? How am I supposed to explain where all the scars came from? Or why she doesn't remember losing her virginity when she's only 14? how am I going to cope when she's expecting our parents to be here waiting for her. If she can't remember things then what will happen? You can't cure memory loss and she's all I have!"

"Bella, amnesia is very unlikely to make her forget everyth-"

"But it could!"

"Bella, at most. It will only affect her memory of the last 4 years. She will know who you are." Bella sobbed against my shoulder. I felt so sorry for her going through this. "That's gonna make it all better then huh? She'll remember being beaten by Phil and losing her innocence so the last 4 years don't matter!"

Her little speech shocked us both. Jaymie would remember losing her virginity? She would have been 10 years old if she lost that much memory. Who does that to a child! I was about to voice my opinion but Carlisle beat me to it. "Bella, would you mind telling me how old you were when you lost your 'innocence'?" she looked down at the floor. "I was 8 the first time he did that, Jaymie was 9 when he started with her." I couldn't hold in my gasp as warm tears filled my eyes. They were just children when he did this. Young children who didn't know what was happening.

"Bella... can I come with you to see Jaymie? You shouldn't go alone, let me be there for you. Please?" she nodded and started to limp down the hall expecting me to follow when Carlisle called out. "Bella? What was Phil doing just before we got there?" she stopped in her tracks but didn't answer. "Bella I know this is hard but when I came through the door his pants were lying on the couch and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. Was he going to ra-" Bella turned quick as a flash and slapped her hand over Carlisle's mouth. "Please... don't say it... if you say it it makes all this real, and I can't cope with that. You know what he was going to do, just don't say it. Please don't say it." She looked at her hand as if only just realising what she had done and immediately pulled it back. "I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean any harm."

"Bella, it's fine. No harm done. But you do need to get checked out before I let you see Jaymie. If you would prefer, I can get a female doctor to do it..." she nodded then looked up, "Can somebody stay with me? I can't do it by myself. Please? Can Rosalie come with me this time?" the look in her eyes was so heart-breaking, Carlisle nodded and she seemed to relax the tiniest bit.

40 minutes later I was sitting with Bella sobbing into my shoulder next to Jaymie's bed. "Bella, can I go and get you some food please? Or at least let me ring Alice so she can. You have to eat or you'll get even sicker." She lifted her tear stained face and stared into my eyes. "How can I eat Rose? Jaymie is lying there and I don't know if she's going to be OK. She can't eat or drink anything, how can I if she can't" I sighed and pulled Bella closer to me. "The drip in her arm is giving her nutrients Bella. Okay so she can't exactly eat but she's getting all the things her body needs through there. You aren't so please let me get you a sandwich or something?" she looked as if she was seriously debating it before she finally nodded.

I asked Alice to go and get me a sandwich whilst I found a vending machine and bought Bella a bag of chips and a candy bar. I took them into Jaymie's room only to find Bella curled up asleep in her chair. I suppose eating could wait for a little while, she had been through a lot and needed rest.

**AN: sooooo not my best writing ever, but it was kind of hard writing about hospitals. I kept thinking about my mum, so I may write about Bella moving in with the cullens next chapter if that's OK? **

**Luv you all**

**Em**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ ****FANFIC NOT BEING FINISHED**** **

**If anybody wants to take up this fanfic or any of my others then message me and let me know, I won't be continuing anytime soon. My mother unfortunately didn't make it and my dad is falling apart so I'll be helping him with my little brothers and sisters. Please don't hate me for stopping. I may continue later on but not right now...**

**luv Em xoxoxo**


	9. I'M BACK :D

Hey Guys :) I don't know if I have any readers left out there, but I'm back and ready to start writing again. I managed to get mine and my dad's lives back on track and subsequently all my younger siblings are doing better :D I still miss my mother, but my younger sister and I drive out to the cemetery once a month to take flowers and just tell her about what we've done since our last visit. My sister's only 4 so doesn't really remember mum that well so the visits and stories I tell her do great things for her :) I can't help but feel that my life has some semblance of normalcy again...

First update at some point within the next week so watch this space :P


	10. Chapter 10

Save Us Chapter 8

Bella POV

I'm so confused. I just need one of those little robots inside my head to clean up my emotions, like they have in all those films. I'm happy that we're free of Phil and his horrid games, but I'm sad that Jaymie's still in hospital alone and asleep. I'm grateful that the Cullen's could find it in their hearts to let us stay here, but I'm resentful that it's their fault we were found and we now have to go through the whole process of a trial and pressing charges against Phil. I mean, don't get me wrong, Rosalie is possibly the best thing to come along for me in a looooong time. She gets me. And Jaymie. She's been there and dealt with it before so she knows how to treat us. The last thing I want is pity. I avoid Alice at all costs. Whenever she looks at me all I can see is that she feels sorry for me and that is exactly what I hate. I don't want to be treated like I'm made of china and I'll break at the slightest bit of pressure. I won't. I've had experience dealing with this shit for years and these people move in to town for 3 days and it's like an atomic-fucking-bomb has gone off in my life!

So here I am. Sitting in "my room" in the Cullen's house. I'm on the third floor next to Rose and Jaymie will be the other side of the hallway. It's weird to look around this room and compare it to what I was living in just yesterday. I had dirty pale grey walls, a creaky bed, the bathroom door was practically hanging off its hinges and there was no real furniture there. Here I have beautiful pale blue walls with matching blue silk covers on my double canopy bed, the softest bed I have ever sat on! A Blue laptop sits on the white desk in the corner, also complete with all stationary you could ever possibly think of and a perfect blue keyboard lamp. A matching white vanity sits on the other side of the room and two doors opposite the bed. One leading to a fully stocked wardrobe that's bigger than my old room and Jaymie's put together, the other leading to my own private bathroom complete with jacuzzi tub and towel warmer. These people are insane! it's like being in a 5 star hotel all the time. I don't think I could ever get used to this.

I have to admit I did feel a little rude when Emmett and Carlisle tried to bring in a flat screen to set up for me. We weren't allowed to watch TV at Phil's house, I didn't see a point in starting now. I also felt bad for Esme. She keeps trying to bring me snacks and trays of food but I keep turning her away. All I can do is lie here and think of Jaymie. I agreed that I should maybe come here and rest up for the night, leaving Jaymie with the only person I trust. Rose. I knew if anything happened she would call straight away and I knew she was safe now. But I can't settle my mind. I think I must have been in shock whilst everything was happening leaving me to process everything now when all I really want to do is sleep. Maybe I could take a bath, or read a book I saw some shelves in the hallway. Yeah, I'll go find a book.

22:58pm...23:17pm...23:49pm...00:32am...01:13am...01:56am...02:55am...03:40am...05:27am

I never knew that little red numbers could be so mocking. I still can't sleep, my brain just won't switch off. Maybe I should just go downstairs and get a drink. I can be quiet, I used to do this all the time at home and Phil never woke up. Okay he was usually in an alcohol induced sleep snoring his god damn head off but Fuck am I thirsty! if I go slow I won't wake anyone up.

I creep down and try to find the kitchen, realising that I probably shouldn't have passed up Esme's idea of a tour... oh well. I eventually make my way into what has to be the most modern and stylish kitchen I have ever seen. The stainless steel worktops shine when I flip the light on and the fridge alone is like the size of an SUV! I'm not even kidding! opening the door to find the milk was like trying to navigate a maze. I give up and turn to find a glass. Luckily all the cabinets have glass doors so I can see into them without having to band the doors open an shut. I just reached the glass and pulled it down when I heard a cough behind me. Next thing I know, the glass is shattered around my feet and I panic. He's going to kill me. He's going to push me down into the glass until I pick it all up, cutting myself in the process and then when I'm done he's going to whip me. Shit shit shit FUCK!

I can't breathe. I can feel the bands tightening around my chest and the tears leaking down my cheeks. I'm so far gone that I don't even notice the person pick me up and carry me to a couch in another room. I hear a slight rumble and feel a hand on my cheek. There's black spots invading my vision now. I feel a sharp prick in my arm then it all goes black...

**AN:/ sorry it isn't a long chapter. I know it's been a while since I uploaded. I hope it's still okay :) I also think I need to revise my story as I have forgotten what has happened so far. Woops :P until next time fair readers :) x**


End file.
